Файл:How To Write A Love Song Music Videos Axis Of Awesome
Description The Axis of Awesome's step by step guide to creating the perfect 90s RnB love song. Subscribe For More: http://bit.ly/TheAxisofAwesome Download The Axis of Awesome's album "Animal Vehicle" from iTunes. http://itunes.apple.com/au/artist/the-axis-of-awesome/id369074163 LYRICS Steel String Guitar Chimes Synthetic Percussion Baby Girl, I wanna show you how much I really love you How much I really love you Baby Girl, That's what I call you to show you that my love for you is true Baby Girl, my love is so great that I wrote you this song and to show you how much I really care it sounds like every other one The beat kicks in and then I sing a bit more rhythmically To make it sensual I sing it in a minor key I move my hands like I'm pushing someone in front of me (get out of my way) Now that's the first verse and now I'm gonna take it to the bridge I say something 'bout how I dont wanna break up then I turn around and rhyme it with make up I tell you that we should be together How Long, Forever That's Long, and Ever So Long Girl you're always in my heart (In my Heart) and I never wanna be apart (Never be apart) Honey you'll always be mine (Baby be Mine) Baby girl it's chorus time This is how you write a love song Yeah this is how you write a cliche love song This is how you write a love song Yeah a shitty 90's R n' B love song This is my backup and he sings quite breathilly (Breathilly) He takes the words I sing and sings them after me (Sings em after me) He emphasises words and sings emphatically (I SING EMPHATICALLY) Now listen to us singing acapella harmony Now we're back at the bridge I haven't written anything for this So. I'm. gonna. stretch. out. the words. repeating everything i say Til I get, Til I get Til I get, Til I get Til I get, Til I get Yeah Til I get back to the chorus This is how you write a love song Yeah a shitty, shitty, shitty, shitty love song And to show you I care I throw my hands in the air And cut the music while I sing a long noooooooote Hey girl I've been standing at the back not doing much for this song But that's because my talents are quite limited But that don't mean that I love you any less In fact it means the opposite (Im just showing off my voice) It's just that it's so hard for me to find the words To really express the way that I feel about you girl Especially when I have to worry about fitting those words to music And there's some kind of rhyme structure involved (Meaningless Whisper) I know it's lazy song writing but I dont care Cos I sleep on a big pile of money at night girl You might think it's weird girl that there's three guys singing about just one girl girl But let me tell you something girl it's not weird at all In fact girl It's an industry standard and it happens all the time (Happens all the time) Well girl I better wrap this up about now cos I'm about to get cut off by.. Baby I wrote you a love song It wasn't hard and it really didn't take long A totally generic love song Yeah really this could be about anyone, but it's for you yeah this is your love song, Non-Specific girl To let you know we take it seriously Then watch as we change the key When you change the key in a love song It means you're singing passionately but we still haven't reached the end now were gonna go and change the key again Look at me I'm singing a love song Yeah anyone can sing a shitty love song Our love is so unique That I copied every other shitty love song Girl. Written and Performed by The Axis of Awesome Directed by Brad Schulz